Just sweet children
by Tifa3
Summary: In the world of FF7 Cloud and others are older living apart and their darling children start at play school together
1. Default Chapter

"Oh I hate kids!" Mrs Kahawii groaned as she reached out for the door handle and pushed it down. She opened the door slowly and entered into a small classroom.  
  
"Good morning children!" the pale and thin blond haired woman smiled at the seven toddles who were grinning at her.  
  
"I wonder if I should have got life insurance before I took this job?" Mrs Kahawii thought grimily to herself as she sat down on a chair at her new desk. "Well your first day at play school! We'll get to know each other first then have some fun ok?"  
  
Mrs Kahawii told the seven children to sit around o make a circle while she pulled her chair up closer to them. When they were all settled down the children looked up at Mrs Kahawii waiting patently for her to start talking again.  
  
"Well I'll start first shall I?" Mrs Kahawii began "Well I'm your new teacher and I'm called Mrs Kahawii but you are to call me Tia ok?" She then looked at a small but well muscled boy dressed in black clothes; he had dark red eyes and lovely long black hair that just past his shoulders in length.  
  
"What's your name then?" Tia asked the boy she seemed to notice that he was a bit shy and quiet.  
  
".Rei Valentine." The boy answered who shyly looked down at the floor to avoid any eye contact.  
  
Tia smiled she actually liked this kid but maybe that's because he was actually quiet and behaved himself. "Well Rei tell me about your family"  
  
"My father is called Vincent and my mother died a year ago so I live with only my father." Rei stopped talking after that he didn't enjoy talking too much.  
  
Tia smiled gently at Rei "Oh I'm sorry about your mother Rei. Ok someone else can talk now"  
  
"ME!" yelled a small girl with black ear length hair, she was wearing a green sleeveless top and sand coloured shorts.  
  
"Yes ok then what's your name then?" Tia glared at this child and already decided that this was a child from hell. "YISA! Me called Yisa!!! Y.I.S.A! Yisa Kisaragi! My mother is called Yuffie! She adopted me! She adopted me because she was lonely and no man would go anyway near her!!! Me's a pickpocket!! Me pick locks!! Me wanna steal materia like my mother!!!" the small girl started jumping up and down on the carpet shouting out her name over and over again.  
  
"Yes ok that's nice" Tia interrupted the annoying child before she said anything else "Ok who's next?  
  
"I'm Kai," Said a tall boy dressed in black. He had a sweet face though you could sense there was evil in this child. He had light blue eyes and long silver hair that reached the middle of his back.  
  
"Ok Kai what about your family?" Tai asked wondering if this child was going to be the bully of the class.  
  
"My father is called Sephiroth" Kai said and everyone stared at him in silence ".what?" he said with his arms crossed.  
  
"Um ok next?" Tai heard about Sephiroth and she knew she better be careful around Kai in future unless she wants a very short career as well as a short life if Kai's father comes to see her in a temper.  
  
A blond shorthaired boy dressed in a blue jacket and dark blue jeans with a white scarf round his neck stood up in front of the whole class "I'm Highwind! Lex Highwind! Son of Cid and Sheila Highwind and if you want me to fix your airship or car then I'm your man.uh boy!" he sat back down on the carpet.  
  
"Ok.I'll remember that next time I have a car break down." Tia joked "Next?"  
  
"I'm Terra Lockheart" smiled a pretty girl who had long ankle length hair and dark ruby red eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless top and a black mini skirt.  
  
"Nice child.what went wrong?" Tia thought to herself  
  
Terra carried on her talk "My mother is called Tifa and every day she teaches me some new fighting moves!"  
  
"I'm Sirea and Terra is my best friend!!!" cried out the girl sitting next to Terra. The girl was wearing a long pink dress and her waist length hair was braided and had a red ribbon on her hair as well as a light green materia which she was wearing in her hair.  
  
"Well tell me about your family and where did you get that materia?" Tia asked Sirea and she didn't like the way Yisa was eyeing up Sirea's materia.  
  
"Well my mother Aeris gave me her materia to keep and she told me it used to belong to my grandmother." Sirea answered "Oh and Terra's mother Tifa is my mother's best friend!"  
  
"Aww that's sweet you being all best friends" Tia smiled happily "Ok there's one person left I believe" The last child was a bond spiky haired boy who was dress in an armoured blue top. He had dark blue eyes that seem to glow a little.  
  
"I'm Alex Strife" The boy said, "My father is Cloud Strife and he is the best fighter in the world" Kai looked angrily at Alex "Yea well my dad is better then your dad!"  
  
"Oh yea?" Alex shouted back"  
  
"Yea!" Kai grinned evilly.  
  
"Well my dad can beat your dad up!" Alex yelled at Kai.  
  
"Well my dad can beat your dad easily and I will send him at your dad to flatten him!" Kai sniffed.  
  
"Fine then! Then I'll."  
  
"STOP!" Tia shouted which stopped the fighting right away. "Mogs! I knew I should have taken that crocodile-wrestling job! It would have been more safer!" 


	2. Children are strange little things

Tia Kahawii sighed with a huge relive as the bell started ringing which meant.home time!  
  
The children were shocked how they were practically kicked out the classroom quicker then you could say mog's your uncle and started wondered if their nice, gentle and sweet teacher wasn't very keen on them.  
  
"My dad is just so much tougher than your dad!" ranted Alex who still was having the 'my dad is better then yours' fight with Kai.  
  
"No way! My dad is 100 times stronger! He's half god and has cool silver hair and not a stupid hedgehog hairstyle!" argued Kai.  
  
"My dad hasn't got a hedgehog hairstyle!" Alex replied angrily and the got interrupted by Sirea who tapped him on his shoulder and asked "Would you two like to come to the park with me and Terra?"  
  
"Humph! Suppose so," Alex grumpily answered and started to wonder if he could tie Kai up and leave him in the park's bin or something but he knew he wouldn't get away with it, Kai did look more stronger then he himself was.  
  
Kai only answered by giving Sirea a quick nod and walked up to Rei "Hey you're coming with me kiddo.no point in being a loner."  
  
Rei look up at Kai with his big sad but shiny dark red eyes and nodded to Kai as if saying "ok then".  
  
"Fine that's settled then!" Terra grinned "Ok the park isn't far away at all so follow me!  
  
"Ok time to go Rei" Kai told Rei while Terra started running towards the park, followed by Sirea and Alex who were trying to catch up.  
  
Soon they reached the park. Terra and Sirea both went to a seesaw and played together while Rei sat on the bench and watching Kai and Alex having a fight with each other again.  
  
"My dad is so much better then yours!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Is! Is! Is!"  
  
"Not! Not! Not!"  
  
The argument went on for about ten more minutes between Kai and Alex while Terra went to Rei and asked him if he wanted to play with her and Sirea in the sandpit.  
  
"Hey! Terra is giving Rei all the attention!" Alex said to Kai as he watched Terra leading Rei to the sandpit and Sirea hand in hand.  
  
"Mawahaha!" Kai laughed out loud "You fancy Terra don't you?"  
  
Alex stuck his tongue out at Kai "So what if I do?"  
  
"You're annoying you know that don't you?" Kai said as he watched Sirea twirling her jaw length fringe round her little finger.  
  
The next day the children were sat down on the carpet wondering why their beloved teacher was late but Alex was busy looking at Terra who was sitting next to Sirea and Rei.  
  
"Terra!" Sirea whispered in her friend's ear "That weirdo Alex is looking at you! I think he likes you."  
  
"What? Oh, not Alex.yuck! Mother told me all about his father. He was two timing my mother and your mother the creep!" Terra whispered back.  
  
"Present for ya from Kai!" Yisa practically yelled in Kai's ear and handed a piece of paper, which looked like it was half eaten anyway but Kai read it to himself;  
  
"Deer Kai,  
  
Me hates u so there!  
  
Wuv from Alex"  
  
"Okay.." Kai thought and then shouted to Alex "Thanks mate didn't think you cared! By the way you've done a few spelling mistakes here"  
  
Sirea and Terra giggled as Alex blushed with embarrassment. Not only Kai showed him up but also  
  
Kai made him look stupid in front of Terra!  
  
"Nice one Kai!" Sirea winked at Kai.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!! Not them! Anything but them!" A voice screamed out.  
  
The children ran over to a classroom window and were amused to see the headmaster was trying to pull Tai away from the staff room door, which she was hanging on to for dear life.  
  
"Oh it's Mrs Kahawii!" Lex sniggered and Kai whacked him across his head with a teddy bear and told him to "Shut it and listen will ya?"  
  
"Mrs Kahawii!" the headmaster said angrily as he was trying to pull her away from the staff room door  
  
"Don't be silly! They're just a bunch of four-year-olds! What harm can they do?"  
  
"Lots! They can do lots! Please sir! Have mercy! I can't cope with them again PLLLLEEEAASSEEE!" Tai cried and clutched tighter to the staff room door handle.  
  
"Mrs Kahawii! I'm sure they'll behave themselves! Yesterday was their first day so they were just a little excited that's all!" the headmaster pleaded.  
  
"No! I'll resign! I'll join the foreign legion!" Tai begged and struggled to keep hold of the door but she lost her grip and both she and the headmaster went flying into a wall.  
  
"Now go in there and face it like a woman!" the headmaster said then pushed her into the classroom.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Tai screamed "Not without a cattle prod at least!"  
  
She was pushed inside the classroom and was greeted by a group of staring children who found all of that entertaining.  
  
"GOOD MORNING TAI!" the children said together.  
  
"Err.m-morning children" Tai manage to say and heard the classroom door being locked by the headmaster who always carried the classroom keys with him. 


End file.
